My 4th LE Story Glory to my Glasses
by GameKirby
Summary: Leo enters a Lil' Conductor contest in Vienna, Austria until Big Jet steals his Glasses from his face as he calls David for help to get them back as Rocket gets damaged. Will Leo ever get his Glasses back?
1. Stolen Eyewear

{Chapter 1.} -Stolen Eyewear-

Leo and the gang are flying on Rocket to the Vienna opera house in Vienna, Austria we're Leo enters a Lil' Conductor contest as Annie cleans Leo's glasses so that he can be ready, until Big Jet comes out of nowhere and flies over Leo and steals his glasses out of his head. Leo can hardly see where he's going, everything that Leo sees is blurry so Annie says "Leo are you okay?" he replies "Is that you, Quincy?" as Annie Giggles and says "Leo "I'm Annie", June had an Idea, "Why don't we call David for help?" Quincy says "Good idea, June" as she heads toward Rocket to call David on their communicator. David responses "David here" as June says "Big Jet stole Leo's Glasses" as David was shocked to know that stealing a pair of glasses is sick and wrong, as he brings a grapping hook, a laser/radar watch, a vision visor (Sort of like a pair of Sunglasses to help with anyone's vision) and 2 pairs of rocket shoes. David travels to Vienna to meet up with the gang, David sees Leo without his glasses, David says "I'm here to help you Leo" he replies "Is that you June?" as David laughs) "It's me David" he said, then he gives Leo the vision visor when Leo wears them can see better but he still wants his glasses back, so now the gang searches for Big Jet and Leo's stolen glasses. Will Leo ever get his glasses back?


	2. A Rocky Trail

{Chapter 2.} -A Rocky Trail-

Rocket flies out of Vienna and uses his look-and-listen scope to search for Big Jet, The gang follows the trail to the Musical roller coaster (Like in "The Mouse and the Moon") the gang rides it but David says "Stop!" Rocket stops, Leo says "Why, David?" he says "Look" as he sees the track broken in pieces so that Rocket falls into it, David uses his laser/radar watch as a blowtorch to put the track together. The gang thanks David for repairing the Musical roller coaster, now the gang continue their search for Big Jet as Rocket finds Big Jet in the Grand Canyon until Rocket gets caught between two large rocks. David uses his rocket shoes to push Rocket out but he's not strong enough until Leo wears the other pair of rocket shoes and helps David out, Both David and Leo free Rocket out but Leo doesn't know how to fly with the rocket shoes when suddenly he goes out of control, so David grabs Leo with the grapping hook back inside Rocket. Leo tells David "How do you ride these things?" David says "I'd practice" as Leo says "I rather ride inside Rocket than fly on Rocket shoes" as Rocket beeps until Leo says "Let's get my glasses back." Will the gang catch up to Big Jet?


	3. Rocket Damaged

{Chapter 3.} -Rocket Damaged-

Rocket uses his look-and-listen scope but it was too damaged when it got caught on the rocks, David had an idea, as he flies on his rocket shoes over Rocket looking for Big Jet's trail, David uses his radar on his watch and locates Big Jet in Machu Picchu in Peru (Machu Picchu is on top of mountains in Peru) as Annie giggles and says "That place sound funny", David searches to place and discovers that Big Jet set a trap for the gang, Big Jet shoves a slabe of stone on top of Rocket creating a dent on his top. Leo gets mad about Big Jet's interferences as Annie calms Leo down before he got furious, David uses his grapping hook to pull the slabe of stone off and out of Rocket, as the red rocket suffers some damage, a big dent to the top, look-in-listen scope broken and scratches on his sides, David tells Leo "Guys follow me to my Castle, as the gang in Rocket flies towards to David's castle before they continue their mission as Leo agrees with David and headed toward the repair bay for repairs on Rocket. Will Rocket be repair on time to stop Big Jet?


	4. Rocket Repair

{Chapter 4.} -Rocket Repair-

The gang heads towards David's castle, as he opens the roof entrance for the busted Rocket as it enters the repair bay (Like an Auto shop or an auto garage) for a fixer-upper, Leo and gang leave Rocket so that it can be repair without any problems. Leo watches from the Glass wall and feels sad about Rocket taking damage, Leo thinks about the good times: When Leo was a baby playing with his toy rocket on his baby mobile (on "How we became the Little Einsteins: The True Story") The time Rocket went to space, in caves, underwater, and when it got the hiccups. Rocket's scratches we're buffed out, the dents on the top we're un-dented, glass windows replaced and the look-and-listen scope repaired, 10 minutes later David comes out in a doctor coat to tell Leo that Rocket's fix-up as he was glad to know that Rocket is OK. Leo starts to hug Rocket and says while he started crying softly "Don't worry, Rocket you'll be OK" the gang felt happy about Leo and Rocket as they boarded him as the gang flew back to the sky and continue their search for Big Jet until they spotted him at the Victoria Falls in Africa. Will Leo get his glasses back and get revenge on Big Jet for hurting Rocket?


	5. Leo and David vs Big Jet

{Chapter 5} -Leo and David vs. Big Jet-

The gang finds Big Jet hiding in the Victoria Falls in Africa, Rocket chase Big Jet out of the falls and back to the sky with Leo's glasses on it's left claw. David flies on his rocket shoes to cut off Big Jet's escape as David gets caught by Big Jet with it's right claw, Big Jet's claw starts crushing David's ribs until he uses his laser watch to blast the claw off, as he blasts to other claw off along with Big Jet's nose cone. David retrieves Leo's Glasses and Big Jet leaves while whimpering, David says "Next time you cause' chaos Big Jet, I'll blast you into Scrap Metal." David gives Leo's Glasses back to him, Leo is shocked when he saw Big Jet blasted by lasers, David says "Don't worry, think of me as a guard, now let's go back to Vienna." Now that Leo's glasses are back and he's ready for the Lil' Conductors contest luckily Leo was next the moment they came back, David gives the gang Tuxedos for the boys and Ball Gowns for the girls pink one for June and a light blue one for Annie (When they we're at David's Castle) for the contest, Leo conduct to these songs: Hungarian Dance No. 5, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, Für Elise and Flight of the Bumblebee. Leo wins the Contest, a trophy, and a hug from Annie, Leo says to the crowd "Mission Compeletion" waves his baton. At the Final Curtain Leo shows his trophy and says "It was worth it." THE END


End file.
